Onceava Generación
by Iron Firewings
Summary: (En progreso. Ver una idea básica en el interior) - SE BUSCAN OC'S
1. Chapter 1

He estado leyendo varias historias Next!Gen estos días (e intenté participar en una pero no me cogieron uwu). Así que pensé: ¿porqué no intentar la mía? No tengo una idea clara de lo que quiero hacer todavía, pero sé que necesita una "Academia", porque ne la mayoría de los que he visto la tienen y nunca llegan a las clases, y de verdad quiero ver a los pobres chavales teniendo que sobrevivir a un instituto con Reborn como director.

_/La historia se ambientaría 25 años después del final del manga. Tsuna tendría 39 años ahora. Los Arcobaleno aparentan 33/_

So. La idea va así:

_/ES MUY GENERAL Y AÚN NECESITA REFINIARSE, SI ALGUIEN QUIERE APORTAR UNA TRAMA O IDEA SIENTASE LIBRE DE HACERLO/_

El aire ha cambiado en Italia, Tsunayoshi es consciente de ello. Está reflejado en los murmullos perplejos de los civiles, que caminan por las calles con una libertad desconocida hasta el momento. Se ve en el aire relajado de la policía, en la forma en que los propios mafiosos han pasado a un estado de calma. Todo está bien, y si no fuera porque su intuición está en un estado de constante alerta, Tsuna hubiera caído en el engaño también.

Tsuna escucha cuando pasea por la calle. Lanza una pregunta al aire y espera la respuesta. Y el viento dice; _el fin de un sangriento legado_.

Básicamente, la Décima generación ha trabajado de cerca con la policía, luchando por volver a sus orígenes. No es tan sencillo como parece, por supuesto, y hay varias Familias de todo el mundo que están en contra de este movimiento y que harán _todo lo posible _por evitarlo. Así que Tsuna, temiendo que pueda pasar algo a los futuros miembros de la Onceava generación, decide mandarlos a la "Academia" mientras él investiga (y por supuesto cambia a todos los profesores de la susodicha Academia por gente en la que confía; ergo, Reborn, Lal, Colonello, Hibari, subordinados que se han ganado su confianza, etc.). La Academia cuyo nombre aún no he pensado y puede que acabe llamandose Academia a secas lleva abierta once años y es bastante prestigiosa a nivel internacional, aunque sólo recibe a alumnos relacionados con la mafia (cosa que el público civil no sabe.)

Y luego está Alroy Burke, que es mi OC. Voy a narrar varios capítulos desde su punto de vista _/pero alternaré con vuestros OCs y los personajes canon/_. So. Él es hijo de Reborn, pero ha estado alejado del mundo de la mafia (Reborn ha actuado como un civil con él durante toda su vida, so) por razones personales de la madre, pero, debido a algunos problemas internos en los propios Vongola, que quieren elegir ya a la onceava generación, Alroy se convierte en un candidato a Guardián del Sol y tiene que ir a la Academia y eso. /_Es una forma de unirlo terrible pero, como ya dije, es una idea general y que puedo cambiar/. Anyway. Sólo Tsuna, Haru, sus hijos, y Reborn conocían su existencia. /Esto es por si alguien quiere hacer otro hijo/a de Reborn u otro hijo/a de Tsuna y Haru - quienes también podrían aspirar al puesto de Undécimo)_

**Algunas normas:**

**/Se permiten dos OCs por persona. **_**PERO**_** debe ser un chico y una chica respectivamente./**

**/Sólo se permite un hijo de un personaje canon por persona. Así que si te haces dos personajes, uno puede ser de las parejas canon, y otro de padres inventados - subordinados de las familias aliadas, etc./**

**/Se pueden crear personajes adultos que pertenezcan a las Familias o que sean profesores en la Academia. Y PUEDEN SER PAREJA DE LOS PERSONAJES CANON SOLTEROS - pero en caso de que tengan algún hijo, también debe aclararse un poco la relación que tienen con estos./**

**/Nada de llamas de la Tierra - porque no hay Shimon, lo siento, apenas los recuerdo - ni Llamas de la Noche/**

**/Los hijos de personajes canon deben tener una edad de entre 11 y 19 años, ya que si no no tendría sentido/**

**/Eso es todo./**

**/Sí, eso es una norma también/**

**OTRA NOTA EXTRA: **Ya que los Varia no tienen un Guardián de la Nube serio, se permite un OC adulto que sea su Guardián. Como es adulto cae bajo las mismas normas que el resto de adultos en cuestiones amorosas.

BIEN. Si os habéis quedado hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Lamento la excesiva cantidad de información que total no significa nada. Aquí están las parejas canon disponibles (y los hijos que pueden tener cada uno de ellos - pueden ser de cualquier sexo, claro).

**Parejas:**

Tsunayoshi Sawada y Haru Miura: (Aparte de Ienobu, pueden tener dos más)

Takeshi Yamamoto y Hayato Gokudera: (Pueden tener dos adoptivos)

Ryohei Sasagawa y Hana Kurokawa: (Pueden tener uno)

Kyoko Sasagawa y (OC)*: (Pueden tener dos.)

Lambo Bovino e I-Pin: (Pueden tener uno)

Reborn y OC*: (Puede tener uno. No sabría que tiene un hermano. Necesario saber como reaccionaría a ello)

Colonello y Lal: (Pueden tener uno)

Chrome Dokuro y OC*: (Pueden tener uno)

Dino Cavallone y Kyoya Hibari: (Pueden tener dos adoptados)

Los OCs marcados con un * (OC*) es que pueden ser creados. Todas aquellas personas que no aparezcan en la lista pueden aparecer como pareja para OC's adultos, y como padres o maestros para los adolescentes. (EXCEPTO BYAKURAN, Y BELPHEGOR).

**Estas son las Familias a las que pueden pertenecer los OC's. Aquellos que sean parte de la Onceava generación pueden aspirar a ser los Guardianes de cualquiera de ellas.**

**Vongola.**

**Varia.**

**Cavallone.**

**Giglio Nero.**

**Gesso.**

**Familias Inventadas (Aliadas o no a los Vongola).**

Eso es todo. Ahora. La ficha:

**Nombre completo:**

**Edad:**

**Sexualidad:**

**Género:**

**Habilidades de combate:**

**Caja Arma:**

**Tipo de Llama:**

**Ambición/Sueño/Lo que aspira a ser o conseguir: **Ser el mejor asesino del mundo, ser la mano derecha del Undécimo Don Cavallone, ser un hacker, ser el Guardián de la Niebla de los Vongola/Cavallone/Varia, etc.

**Familia (a la que pertenece):**

**Asignaturas /Las que se le dan mejor y peor/:**

**Aspecto físico:**

**Personalidad:.**

**Historia:**

**Aficiones:**

**Gustos, disgustos, y otros:**

**Interés romántico (si tiene):**

Y si es adulto se añade:

**Profesión:**

_*En caso de profesores;_

**Asignatura que enseña:**

(Las clases son tanto cosas normales que te encuentras en un instituto normal, como cosas de estilo combate cuerpo a cuerpo, combate con armas, manejo de Llamas, negociaciones, historia de la mafia, y ese tipo de cosas)

Ehm.

Esto es increíblemente largo y estoy segura de que nadie va a molestarse en leerlo, pero si lo has hecho muchas gracias. Para participar dejad un review o mandadme un mensaje. Y. Bueno. Gracias por leer. Siento si esto no tiene mucho sentido aún pero es una idea recién formada.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero, gracias a todos los que habéis participado hasta el momento (Aún se necesitan a más personajes, así que por favor si queréis participar, hacedlo ^w^). Segundo, voy a utilizar esta historia para reunir la información y personajes, y luego haré otra con la historia en sí. Pondré el título más adelante.

Ahora. Estos son los puestos ocupados hasta ahora:

(Por supuesto, todos los Guardianes son candidatos y no han sido elegidos de forma oficial todavía. Eso se hará más adelante, y haré una votación si hay más de un candidato a un puesto)

**VONGOLA**

**Cielo:** _Ienobu Sawada (15 años) | OC | OC_

**Tormenta: **_Angela Yamamoto Gokudera (14 años)_

**Sol: **_Alroy Burke (15 años)_

**Nube:**

**Trueno:**

**Niebla: **_Fiammetta Catherina (16 años)_

**Lluvia: **_Yohaku Yamamoto Gokudera (15 años)_

**VARIA**

**Cielo:**

**Tormenta: **

**Sol: **

**Nube:** _*(Reservado por _Ankoku No Ojou-sama_)_

**Trueno:**

**Niebla: **

**Lluvia:**

**CAVALLONE**

**Cielo:** _Kaito Angelliony Cavallone (11 años)_

**Tormenta: **

**Sol: **

**Nube:**

**Trueno:**

**Niebla: **

**Lluvia:**

**GIGLIO NERO**

**Cielo:**

**Tormenta: **

**Sol: **

**Nube:**

**Trueno:**

**Niebla: **

**Lluvia:**

**GESSO**

**Cielo:**

**Tormenta: **

**Sol: **

**Nube:**

**Trueno:**

**Niebla: **

**Lluvia:**

**FAMILIAS INVENTADAS:**

**FREELANCE:**

***Ian Grey **_(17 años)_

**·Parejas:**

Tsunayoshi Sawada y Haru Miura: (Dos puestos de OC disponibles)

Takeshi Yamamoto y Hayato Gokudera: _(Ocupado: Angela y Yohaku Yamamoto Gokudera)_

Ryohei Sasagawa y Hana Kurokawa: (Disponible un puesto de OC)

Kyoko Sasagawa y OC*: (Disponible un puesto de OC)

Lambo Bovino e I-Pin: (Disponible un puesto de OC)

Reborn y OC*: _(Ocupado: Fiammetta Catherina)_

Colonello y Lal: (Disponible un puesto de OC)

Chrome Dokuro y Reservado por Ankokou no Ojou-sama _(Reservado por __Ankokou no Ojou-sama__)_

Dino Cavallone y Kyoya Hibari: (Disponible un puesto de OC, _Kaito Angelliony Cavallone)_

(La pareja de Reborn y de Kyoko están disponibles)

**Algunas de las asignaturas que he pensado para la "Academia" (nombre sujeto a cambias en el futuro); son:**

Manejo de armas.

Combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Manejo de Llamas.

Uso de las Cajas Arma.

Educación física.

Matématicas.

HIstoria.

Italiano.

Inglés.

Física y química.

**Los OC's adultos pueden ser profesores. O podéis proponer personajes canon que enseñen una determinada asignatura.**

Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer y haber participado, y si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en preguntar ^w^

_(Y como respuesta a Angel sí, Yamamoto y Gokudera son pareja en esta historia. Igual que Dino y Hibari.)_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Otra actualización!

Aún se necesitan muchos más personajes, así que podéis mandar todavía. (También se necesitan profesores, ya sean personajes canon u OC's).

**En la "Academia" va a haber** **clubes**.

Un par que se me han propuesto son:

*Club de kendo/espada.

*Club de boxeo.

*Club de fútbol.

*Club de música.

*Club de armas.

Seguramente haya más, a medida que avanzan las actualizaciones (Dejaré de plazo límite hasta el próximo sábado, y empezaré a escribir la historia el jueves). Podéis apuntar a vuestros OC's a uno de ellos. Si alguno ya lo ha mandado pero quiere unirlo, mandadme un mp y lo apunto (Máximo de dos clubes por OC) :D Muchas gracias.

**Edit:**

**LA ACADEMIA SE LLAMARÁ **_ACADEMIA HAMAGURI_ (crédito a Nicole o.O). Si alguien tiene otro nombre u idea, puede proponerlo.

* * *

**VONGOLA**

**Cielo:** _Ienobu Sawada (15 años) | Nicole Sawada (14 años) | OC_

**Tormenta: **_Angela Yamamoto Gokudera (14 años) | Andreas Koenig (16 años)_

**Sol: **_Alroy Burke (15 años)_

**Nube: **_Sora Cavallone (17 años)_

**Trueno: **_Megumi Bovino (12 años)_

**Niebla: **_Fiammetta Catherina (16 años)_

**Lluvia: **_Yohaku Yamamoto Gokudera (15 años)_

**_*Subordinados Vongola:_**

***Hacker: **_Tadashi Mirch (17 años)_

***Hacker: **_Hiyori Mabuchi (25 años)_

*****_Yumiko Tachibana (__32 años)_

* * *

**VARIA**

**Cielo:**

**Tormenta: **

**Sol: **

**Nube:** _*(Reservado por _Ankoku No Ojou-sama_)_

**Trueno:**

**Niebla: **_Rachel Blackgate (15 años)_

**Lluvia:**

* * *

**CAVALLONE**

**Cielo:** _Kaito Angelliony Cavallone (11 años)_

**Tormenta: **

**Sol: **

**Nube:**

**Trueno:**

**Niebla: **_Daisuke Russo (15 años)_

**Lluvia:**

* * *

**GIGLIO NERO**

**Cielo: **_Sapira Fantini Di Nero (15 años)_

**Tormenta: **

**Sol: **

**Nube:**

**Trueno: **_Santino Fantini Di Nero (16 años)_

**Niebla: **

**Lluvia:**

* * *

**GESSO**

**Cielo:**

**Tormenta: **

**Sol: **

**Nube: **_Rosalie Rosellini (24 años) _*(Lo siento, el puesto de profesora de las dos asignaturas estaba ocupado)

**Trueno:**

**Niebla: **

**Lluvia:**

* * *

**FAMILIAS INVENTADAS:**

* * *

**FREELANCE:**

***Ian Grey **_(17 años)_

***Yuu Russo **_(30 años)_

* * *

**·Parejas:**

Tsunayoshi Sawada y Haru Miura: (_Ocupado: *Reservado por Cassis9313, Nicole Sawada, Ienobu Sawada. No disponible._)

Takeshi Yamamoto y Hayato Gokudera: _(Ocupado: Angela y Yohaku Yamamoto Gokudera. No disponible.)_

Ryohei Sasagawa y Hana Kurokawa: (_Reservado por Cassis9313. No disponible.)_

Kyoko Sasagawa y Yuu Russo: _(Ocupado: Daisuke Russo. No disponible.)_

Lambo Bovino e I-Pin: (_Ocupado: Megumi Bovino. No disponible._)

Reborn y OC*: _(Ocupado: Fiammetta Catherina, Alroy Burke. No disponible.)_

Colonello y Lal: _(Ocupado: Tadashi Mirch. No disponible.)_

Chrome Dokuro y Reservado por Ankokou no Ojou-sama _(Reservado por __Ankokou no Ojou-sama. No disponible.__)_

Dino Cavallone y Kyoya Hibari: (_Ocupado: Sora Cavallone,_ _Kaito Angelliony Cavallone. No disponible.)_

***Reborn es actualmente pareja de Hiyori, pero puede cambiar.**

**Algunas de las asignaturas que he pensado para la "Academia" (nombre sujeto a cambias en el futuro); son:**

**Director:** _**Reborn**_

Manejo de armas: _Hiyori Mabuchi_

Combate cuerpo a cuerpo: _Yumiko Tachibana_

Manejo de Llamas: _Reborn_

Uso de las Cajas Arma: _Yuu Russo_

Educación física.

Negociaciones.

Matématicas: _  
_

HIstoria.

Italiano.

Inglés.

Física y química.

**Los OC's adultos pueden ser profesores. O podéis proponer personajes canon que enseñen una determinada asignatura.**

Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer y haber participado, y si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en preguntar ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

Y una nueva actualización.

Como se puede ver estoy actualizando a diario, para que si alguien quiere participar pueda hacerlo sin temor de coger un personaje ya ocupado.

Aún se necesitan muchos más personajes, así que podéis mandar todavía. (También se necesitan profesores, ya sean personajes canon u OC's).

* * *

**NUEVAS NOTICIAS**

**Estos son los clubes hasta ahora, y los personajes que están inscritos en ellos. Se necesitan profesores, o adultos que se encarguen de llevar su organización (y posibles torneos)**

**Club de kendo/espada -** Andreas Koenig | Nicole Sawada | Johan Di Salvo | Angela Yamamoto Gokudera

**Club de boxeo - **Haruka Sasagawa

**Club de fútbol -** Alroy Burke | Daisuke Russo

**Club de música -** Kaito Cavallone | Sapira Fantini | Andreas Koenig | Mio March | Ayanami Sawada | Angela Yamamoto Gokudera

**Club de armas *Profesora encargada: Yumiko Tachibana -** Alroy Burke | Santino Fantini | Ian Grey | Fiammetta Catherina

**Club de drama (Ilusionistas) *Adulto encargado: Mukuro Rokudo -** Rachel Blackgate

Seguramente haya más, a medida que avanzan las actualizaciones (Dejaré de plazo límite hasta el próximo sábado, y empezaré a escribir la historia el jueves). Podéis apuntar a vuestros OC's a uno de ellos. Si alguno ya lo ha mandado pero quiere unirlo, mandadme un mp y lo apunto (Máximo de dos clubes por OC) :D Muchas gracias.

**Edit:**

**LA ACADEMIA SE LLAMARÁ **_ACADEMIA HAMAGURI_ (crédito a Nicole o.O). Si alguien tiene otro nombre u idea, puede proponerlo.

Hamaguri significa "Vongola" en japonés.

***Otros nombres propuestos han sido:**

**Hakushuu**

**Eitoku**

Entre esos tres nombres, ¿cuál preferirías?

**ADEMÁS ESTE SERÁ EL UNIFORME:**

·Camisa blanca.

·Corbata negra.

·Chaqueta, chaleco, o jersey marrón claro.

·Pantalón o falda (en el caso de las chicas pueden escoger) rojo con finas líneas negras.

·Zapatos negros.

El chaleco, chaqueta, jersey, y la camisa cuentan el emblema de la Academia (Una rosa dentro de una almeja)

* * *

**VONGOLA**

**Cielo:** _Ienobu Sawada (15 años) | Nicole Sawada (14 años) _

**Tormenta: **_Angela Yamamoto Gokudera (14 años) | Andreas Koenig (13 años)_

**Sol: **_Alroy Burke (15 años)_

**Nube: **_Sora Cavallone (17 años)_

**Trueno: **_Megumi Bovino (12 años)_

**Niebla: **_Fiammetta Catherina (16 años)_

**Lluvia: **_Yohaku Yamamoto Gokudera (15 años)_

**_*Subordinados Vongola:_**

***Hacker: **_Tadashi Mirch (17 años)_

***Hacker: **_Hiyori Mabuchi (25 años)_

*****_Yumiko Tachibana (__32 años)_

* * *

**VARIA**

**Cielo: **_Mei Melwick (17 años)__  
_

**Tormenta: **

**Sol: **_Yokubo Soleil Della Notte (20 años)_

**Nube:** _*(Reservado por _Ankoku No Ojou-sama_)_

**Trueno:**

**Niebla: **_Rachel Blackgate (15 años)_

**Lluvia:**

* * *

**CAVALLONE**

**Cielo:** _Kaito Cavallone (11 años)_

**Tormenta: **_Mio Mirch (11 años)_

**Sol: **

**Nube: **_Johan Di Salvo (13 años)_

**Trueno:**

**Niebla: **_Daisuke Russo (15 años)_

**Lluvia:**

* * *

**GIGLIO NERO**

**Cielo: **_Sapira Fantini Di Nero (15 años)_

**Tormenta: **

**Sol: **

**Nube:**

**Trueno: **_Santino Fantini Di Nero (16 años)_

**Niebla: **

**Lluvia:**

* * *

**GESSO**

**Cielo: **_Ayanami Sawada (13 años)_

**Tormenta: **

**Sol: **_Haruka Sasagawa (16 años)_

**Nube: **_Rosalie Rosellini (24 años) _

**Trueno:**

**Niebla: **_Roth Crew (18 años)_

**Lluvia:**

* * *

**FAMILIAS INVENTADAS:**

* * *

**FREELANCE:**

***Ian Grey **_(17 años)_

***Yuu Russo **_(30 años)_

* * *

**·Parejas:**

Tsunayoshi Sawada y Haru Miura: (_Ocupado: Ayanami Sawada, Nicole Sawada, Ienobu Sawada. No disponible._)

Takeshi Yamamoto y Hayato Gokudera: _(Ocupado: Angela y Yohaku Yamamoto Gokudera. No disponible.)_

Ryohei Sasagawa y Hana Kurokawa: (_Ocupado: Haruka Sasagawa. No disponible.)_

Kyoko Sasagawa y Yuu Russo: _(Ocupado: Daisuke Russo. No disponible.)_

Lambo Bovino e I-Pin: (_Ocupado: Megumi Bovino. No disponible._)

Reborn y OC*: _(Ocupado: Fiammetta Catherina, Alroy Burke. No disponible.)_

Colonello y Lal: _(Ocupado: Tadashi Mirch, Mio Mirch. No disponible.)_

Chrome Dokuro y Reservado por Ankokou no Ojou-sama _(Reservado por __Ankokou no Ojou-sama. No disponible.__)_

Dino Cavallone y Kyoya Hibari: (_Ocupado: Sora Cavallone,_ _Kaito Cavallone. No disponible.)_

***Reborn es actualmente pareja de Hiyori, pero puede cambiar.**

**Algunas de las asignaturas que he pensado para la "Academia" (nombre sujeto a cambias en el futuro); son:**

**Director:** _**Reborn**_

Manejo de armas: _Hiyori Mabuchi_

Combate cuerpo a cuerpo: _Yumiko Tachibana_

Manejo de Llamas: _Reborn_

Uso de las Cajas Arma: _Yuu Russo_

Educación física: _Colonello y Lal Mirch_

Negociaciones.

Estrategia: _Rosalie Rosellini_

Matématicas: _  
_

Historia.

Italiano.

Inglés.

Física y química: _Yokubo Soleil Della Notte_

**Los OC's adultos pueden ser profesores. O podéis proponer personajes canon que enseñen una determinada asignatura.**

Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer y haber participado, y si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en preguntar ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

**Posiblemente el viernes publique el primer capítulo. A menos que haya algún cambio, la historia se llamará **_"Bajo un mismo cielo"_

Aún se necesitan personajes, así que podéis mandar todavía. (También se necesitan profesores, ya sean personajes canon u OC's).

* * *

**NUEVAS NOTICIAS**

**Estos son los clubes hasta ahora, y los personajes que están inscritos en ellos. Se necesitan profesores, o adultos que se encarguen de llevar su organización (y posibles torneos)**

**Club de kendo/espada *Adulto encargado: Takeshi Yamamoto -** Andreas Koenig | Nicole Sawada | Johan Di Salvo | Angela Yamamoto Gokudera

**Club de boxeo *Adulto encargado: Ryohei Sasagawa - **Haruka Sasagawa | Fiore Abbatelli | Ienobu Sawada

**Club de fútbol -** Alroy Burke | Daisuke Russo | Tadashi Mirch | Ienobu Sawada

**Club de música -** Kaito Cavallone | Sapira Fantini | Andreas Koenig | Mio March | Ayanami Sawada | Angela Yamamoto Gokudera | Megumi Bovino | Mei Melwick | Sora Cavallone | Fiore Abbatelli

**Club de armas *Profesora encargada: Yumiko Tachibana -** Alroy Burke | Santino Fantini | Ian Grey | Fiammetta Catherina | Tadashi Mirch | Roth Crew | Sora Cavallone

**Club de drama (Ilusionistas) *Adulto encargado: Mukuro Rokudo -** Rachel Blackgate

Seguramente haya más, a medida que avanzan las actualizaciones (Dejaré de plazo límite hasta el próximo sábado, y empezaré a escribir la historia el jueves). Podéis apuntar a vuestros OC's a uno de ellos. Si alguno ya lo ha mandado pero quiere unirlo, mandadme un mp y lo apunto (Máximo de dos clubes por OC) :D Muchas gracias.

**Edit:**

**LA ACADEMIA SE LLAMARÁ **_ACADEMIA HAMAGURI_ (crédito a Nicole o.O). Si alguien tiene otro nombre u idea, puede proponerlo.

Hamaguri significa "Vongola" en japonés.

***Otros nombres propuestos han sido:**

**Hakushuu**

**Eitoku**

Entre esos tres nombres, ¿cuál preferirías?

**ADEMÁS ESTE SERÁ EL UNIFORME:**

·Camisa blanca.

·Corbata negra.

·Chaqueta, chaleco, o jersey marrón claro.

·Pantalón o falda (en el caso de las chicas pueden escoger) rojo con finas líneas negras.

·Zapatos negros.

El chaleco, chaqueta, jersey, y la camisa cuentan el emblema de la Academia (Una rosa dentro de una almeja)

* * *

**VONGOLA**

**Cielo:** _Ienobu Sawada (15 años) | Nicole Sawada (14 años) _

**Tormenta: **_Angela Yamamoto Gokudera (14 años) | Andreas Koenig (13 años)_

**Sol: **_Alroy Burke (15 años)_

**Nube: **_Sora Cavallone (17 años)_

**Trueno: **_Megumi Bovino (12 años)_

**Niebla: **_Fiammetta Catherina (16 años)_

**Lluvia: **_Yohaku Yamamoto Gokudera (15 años)_

**_*Subordinados Vongola:_**

***Hacker: **_Tadashi Mirch (17 años)_

***Hacker: **_Hiyori Mabuchi (25 años)_

*****_Yumiko Tachibana (__32 años)_

* * *

**VARIA**

**Cielo: **_Mei Melwick (17 años)__  
_

**Tormenta: **

**Sol: **_Yokubo Soleil Della Notte (20 años)_

**Nube:** _*(Reservado por _Ankoku No Ojou-sama_)_

**Trueno:**

**Niebla: **_Rachel Blackgate (15 años)_

**Lluvia: **_*(Reservado por _LinaOtaku)

_***Subordinados Varia:**_

***Hitman: **Narissa Superbi (16 años)

* * *

**CAVALLONE**

**Cielo:** _Kaito Cavallone (11 años)_

**Tormenta: **_Mio Mirch (11 años)_

**Sol: **_Charlotte Kimura (12 años)_

**Nube: **_Johan Di Salvo (13 años)_

**Trueno:**

**Niebla: **_Daisuke Russo (15 años)_

**Lluvia: **_*(Reservado por Kimuracharlotte .3)_

* * *

**GIGLIO NERO**

**Cielo: **_Sapira Fantini Di Nero (15 años)_

**Tormenta: **

**Sol: **

**Nube: **_*(Reservado por _LinaOtaku)

**Trueno: **_Santino Fantini Di Nero (16 años)_

**Niebla: **_Konoha Kokonose (16 años)_

**Lluvia: **_Fiore Abbatelli (15 años)_

* * *

**GESSO**

**Cielo: **_Ayanami Sawada (13 años)_

**Tormenta: **_*(Reservado por _LinaOtaku)

**Sol: **_Haruka Sasagawa (16 años)_

**Nube: **_Rosalie Rosellini (24 años) _

**Trueno:**

**Niebla: **_Roth Crew (18 años)_

**Lluvia:**

* * *

**FAMILIAS INVENTADAS:**

* * *

**FREELANCE:**

***Ian Grey **_(17 años)_

***Yuu Russo **_(30 años)_

* * *

**·Parejas:**

Tsunayoshi Sawada y Haru Miura: (_Ocupado: Ayanami Sawada, Nicole Sawada, Ienobu Sawada. No disponible._)

Takeshi Yamamoto y Hayato Gokudera: _(Ocupado: Angela y Yohaku Yamamoto Gokudera. No disponible.)_

Ryohei Sasagawa y Hana Kurokawa: (_Ocupado: Haruka Sasagawa. No disponible.)_

Kyoko Sasagawa y Yuu Russo: _(Ocupado: Daisuke Russo. No disponible.)_

Lambo Bovino e I-Pin: (_Ocupado: Megumi Bovino. No disponible._)

Reborn y OC*: _(Ocupado: Fiammetta Catherina, Alroy Burke. No disponible.)_

Colonello y Lal: _(Ocupado: Tadashi Mirch, Mio Mirch. No disponible.)_

Chrome Dokuro y Reservado por Ankokou no Ojou-sama _(Reservado por __Ankokou no Ojou-sama. No disponible.__)_

Dino Cavallone y Kyoya Hibari: (_Ocupado: Sora Cavallone,_ _Kaito Cavallone. No disponible.)_

***Reborn es actualmente pareja de Hiyori, pero puede cambiar.**

**Algunas de las asignaturas que he pensado para la "Academia" (nombre sujeto a cambias en el futuro); son:**

**Director:** _**Reborn**_

Manejo de armas: _Hiyori Mabuchi_

Combate cuerpo a cuerpo: _Yumiko Tachibana_

Manejo de Llamas: _Reborn_

Uso de las Cajas Arma: _Yuu Russo_

Educación física: _Colonello y Lal Mirch_

Negociaciones: _Mammon/Viper_

Estrategia: _Rosalie Rosellini_

Matématicas: _  
_

Historia.

Italiano: _*(Reservado por _LinaOtaku)

Inglés: _*(Reservado por _LinaOtaku)

Física y química: _Yokubo Soleil Della Notte_

**Los OC's adultos pueden ser profesores. O podéis proponer personajes canon que enseñen una determinada asignatura.**

Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer y haber participado, y si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en preguntar ^w^


End file.
